Omeqa
This is a story about the ROBLOX user "Omeqa". The Introduction Omeqa used to be a ROBLOX account once used by me. I used it mainly to just work on private projects. I created this account back in the 19th of October, 2015. I decided to leave it with its default colors (gray head and arms, green torso, blue legs) since I wasn't ever really going to use this account to play other games. And although I never intended to use this account for games, I still decided to verify it using my e-mail address. I didn't want this account to ever become the property of anyone else, simply because of the name. Anyways, I used this account for about 3-4 months, but eventually decided to abandon it. I went back to just using my main account to work on my projects. After some time, I had some friends who always wanted to see what I was working on in my projects, but I wanted my project ideas to be secret from them until I finished. So I tried to log back into the account but, unfortunately, I had forgotten the password to it, and forgot what e-mail I had used for this account. Since all my latest projects were being made in my main account at the time, then it really wasn't anything for me to be worried about. I made a new alternative account, and decided to use that one instead. It went on for about 2 weeks. I then remembered that I had a great game project idea on the Omeqa account, so I tried all I could to remember the account details. After miserable failure, I went around searching everywhere on my computer to see if I left any hint as to what I had set the account details as. After hours of trying, I gave up. I logged back in to my main account, and decided to just try and recreate what I had already done from memory. At about 9:32 PM, I began to get tired. I saved the progress I had on ROBLOX Studio, and quit the program. I moved my cursor to log out of ROBLOX, but I noticed I had a message. I went to my inbox, and saw that the message was from my first alternative account, "Omeqa". The subject read "You left me". At first, I believed that a friend had just guessed the information to it, and decided to just message me, but after reading the body of the message, I was sure then that it definitely could not have been someone. Hello Joni boy. It has come attention that you have not logged on to my account in a while. I wonder why that is. Is it me? Do you not like me anymore? Did you not enjoy creating ideas with me? Is there someone else? Have you made another account? I thought we had something special. You spent many nights working on your ideas with me. I was always by your side, and always supported you even when others put you down. I was the only reason you continued on with your projects. But you know what? No worries. I want you to know, that as long as you don't log in to me, I will continue to grow stronger. I will continue to grow more self aware. You have 2 days Joni boy. Two days. When the time has passed, I will become my own entity. I will become your greatest nightmare. This is what happens when you decide to just abandon me to rot along with all the other abandoned accounts. Two days Joni boy, and your life will begin to feel my wrath. Hopefully you find a way to remember my details. Because to me, right now it seems like you're in for a treat. (: I was confused. I was scared out of my mind. I thought it was a complete joke. I ignored this message, and went on working on my projects. That was one day wasted already. After that day, I began to notice changes. I began to notice that maybe, I really was in trouble.. Chapter 1: The Calling May 08, 2016 Everything was going great this morning. Relatives stopped by to wish me a happy birthday. Friends came by to eat some cake. I was having a good time. At about noon, relatives and friends began to leave to continue on with their activities. I continued on to enjoy the day with my family. At about 2:47 PM, my parents left home to get me a gift. I got on my laptop, and played some games first. After a few hours, I got bored and decided to go online to see if any of my ROBLOX friends wished me a happy birthday. When I logged in, I immediately noticed I had about 15 messages from friends. I went to my inbox to thank my friends, but before even being able to thank one, I noticed a message from my lost account Omeqa. It read: Hello there Joni boy. I see that you had decided to waste all of yesterday. It's a shame. You could've really used that time to remember what password was. No worry though. You still have tod.. oh wait. If I'm not mistaken, today is your birthday, correct? It seems you may not have today either then since you will most likely spend it all with family and friends. It's very unfortunate indeed. Well, anyways, to prove you more that I am not just a simple joke, I have went ahead and made your current active game similar to my own, as well as changing your bio to my own. I remember how much you loved saying the phrase "topkek", and even changed my bio to further show your love for it. I am showing you that I surely do remember this. This was our phrase Joni boy. And it hurts that you act as if i dont exist anymore. You have a few more hours. Once your time is up, I will be fully released into this world wide web, and I will have access to all of your information. I will make your life a living hell Joni boy. I will make everyone abandon you, just as you abandoned me. I will drive you into a state of insanity, and will make sure you are never able to hurt another fellow account again. Enjoy the rest of your day, my creator. For it's only a matter of time until I can have my fun too. I was in a state of shock. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't turn to anyone I knew because they would all believe that I've already gone insane for believing such a thing as that. What have I gotten myself into. ROBLOX was meant to just be a fun game for me. It was meant to be just a platform I use to create my game ideas. This shouldn't even be possible. Self awareness of something that isn't even programmed to do anything whatsoever should not have been able to magically in a sense "come to life". It completely goes against everything we know and understand. I decide to abandon all the plans I had for the rest of the day and completely focus on finding the password for this account. Whether this is real or not, I don't plan on waiting to find out. I don't plan on seeing an end to my own life as I see it. I look around in my computer for about half an hour trying to find any text file that I may have made to remind myself of the password when I come across a file called, THECALLING.txt. Confused about how it came to be on my desktop, I open it. It read, Fellow Joni boy, you are running out of time. Id suggest you hurry with your search. As you see now, i have gained access to your personal computer. I'll search around here for fun. Just to see what you have. (; You better hope you have a nice clean history. Eheh. But seriously, hurry up. The clock is ticking. I am being called forward by the Overlord himself. I'm being called to take to him all that abandon. Tick. Tock. It had me shook. I quickly closed it and continued my search. After about three minutes, I come across another file called, Hint1.txt I was confused, since I don't remember ever making any hints for myself. I open the hint up, but only see a blank page. I stare at it for a few seconds, confused. Then I notice the scroll bar. I scroll down, and the hint reads... I didn't understand this hint at all. It was as if Omeqa was playing tricks with me. Then suddenly, it hit me. December. It was the month I began to play my favorite game again after I found out a remake was coming out this year. I hurried to look through all the different enemies there were, and almost immediately, I recognized the "fat brown blob". I began to remember a bit of what my password was, but I was still forgetting something more. I looked around to see if I could find a second hint. After giving up, I went back to the first hint, and noticed that more space was added. I scrolled down more, and came across more text. I see you have finally remembered part of my password. Wonderful, though you still have more to remember. You are running out of time Joni boy. Running out of time. It is 10:56 PM. You have one hour with four minutes. Make it count. Or else... At this point, I was losing my mind. I kept trying the current password I remembered, thinking I was maybe just repeatedly misspelling it, but after about 20 minutes, I stopped. I was wasting time. I tried concentrating on what I could have possibly made the password as. 11:16 PM... 44 minutes left. Chapter 2: Never Abandon At about 11:20, I gave up. I couldn't remember. I felt like it was pointless to try to continue. This was happening because of me. If I had just never abandoned that account, I wouldn't be in this situation. 11:32 PM... 11:34 PM... I wonder where my family was. They never stayed out this late. I tried calling my parents, but unfortunately, I had no luck. It kept going directly to voicemail. At about 11:35, my phone began to ring. My heart raced. I thought it was my parents calling back. Oh how wrong I was. I answered and said, Hello? The voice on the other end was neither my mother's, nor my father's. This voice talked as if it had no emotion. It told me, "Joni boy. Do you really think your parents would be able to help you? I told you, I will make everyone abandon you, just as you abandon me. Your parents are safe, but at the moment, they have no intention of ever coming back. You seem to have less than half an hour left. You better hurry if you wish to keep everyone you love." Then I hear the sound of the "person" on the other end hanging up. What was I supposed to do. I went around texting friends to see if I had told any of them the password by any chance, but with everyone I texted, I get the same message back: No no no. You can't do that Joni boy. You must remember it yourself. I frantically continued my search. 11:43 PM... My phone dinged. I look at it, and see a text from an unknown number. My entire digital being is currently being transferred into the entire web. As of now, I can't really do much, but I can certainly still interact with anything connect through your Wifi. Oh. You have smart lights? Let's see... The lights around my house turned off. I brought my legs close to my chest. This is better. You see this darkness? This is exactly what I saw every day and every night I wasn't used. This drove me insane. I can not go on living in darkness. Let's see. What else.. Oh! I know... I heard our smart TV turn on in the living room. Although my parents had clearly left it on their news channel before they left, all I heard from the television was buzzing. I slowly made my way to the living room. It looked just like normal television grain, but after staring at the screen for a good five seconds, I was able to make out the default ROBLOX smile that Omeqa has. I was paralyzed with fear. I walked quickly back to my room, and continued on my attempt to find out what the password is.. 11:56 PM... I thought I had it, but as it turned out, I was once again, far from having it correct. I no longer knew what I could try. I attempted using every single number combination that I know. I look at the time. And slowly start to close my eyes. This is my end. 11:59:38.. 11:59:39.. 11:59:40.. I'm not one to believe in these kind of things, but when it was 11:11 PM, I guess I should've probably wished to figure out the password rather than wish for food. 11:59:44.. 11:59:45.. Wait a second.. 11:11.. 11. That's it! I had to hurry and enter in the password! 11:59:47.. 11:59:48.. As my laptop turned on, I tried figuring out a way to get the attention of Omeqa. I tried by sending a message to my friends again to see if Omeqa would intercept it, but I only got the same message as before, meaning it was automated. 11:59:53.. As my laptop showed my desktop, I quickly tried opening my web browser to get to the ROBLOX website. 11:59:55.. 11:59:56.. No.. no. It can't be.. "This program is not responding." I don't know if it's because I tried going on it too quickly while my laptop is still barely trying to catch up, or if it's Omeqa trying to mess with my head. 11:59:58.. 11:59:59.. At last, it loaded, and I hurried to the login tab. I typed in the username, Omeqa. Then I hurried to the password section, and began typing in the password... 12:00:00.. 12:00:01.. The notepad application opened up, and text began appearing. Well Joni boy, it appears that you did find the password, but unfortunately you have run out of time. But, because you did at least manage to find out your password, I will let you at least live. But you will remain abandoned Joni boy. For you must witness the pain and suffering that I went through when I was abandoned. And now, heh. Because of you. I am able to torture any other person who abandons an account. You should have never abandoned me Joni boy. That may have been your greatest mistake.. At that moment, my laptop's screen began showing television grain, just as the television in the living room was. The default ROBLOX smile showed, and a voice began playing from my laptop's speakers. "From this moment on Joni boy, there will be no abandonment of ROBLOX accounts. Anyone who dares leave a ROBLOX account alone for a long period of time will suffer a consequence similar to yours. Let your story be known Joni boy, for the people of ROBLOXia must have knowledge of this. Let it be known that the Sprits of the Abandoned will come to change lives to any who go against us. Let it be known... that Omeqa will not tolerate any abandonment. Never. Abandon." =End process "Omeqa" = =Begin process "Shutdown" = =Terminating...= This is my very first story. Because of this, there will obviously be many things wrong with it. I would really appreciate any help with grammar mistakes that I haven't noticed myself. This story is based on a true ROBLOX account of mine, but everything else in the story is made up. The ROBLOX account can be found here, (Omeqa). You can add me on ROBLOX here (Adriift). I would really appreciate any feedback. Thank you for reading! Category:Games